No Strings or Teeth Attached
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Kakuzu and Kisame spend the night at an Inn ment for Honeymooners. Yaoi Lemon Kaku/Kisa We realy do need more of this kind of Yaoi for those two huh? For all the FanGirls and Yaoiboys! Enjoy! Warning: strong naughty references! Kisame love once more!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kisame or Kakuzu the Naruto characters. And I don't own Yaoi, sex, lube, Honeymoon room or FanGirls or YaoiBoys.

Claimer: But I do own a perverted mind to create stories using them. And then write for FanGirls and YaoiBoys!!!!

This is dedicated to Jingas Meitel. Who also agrees we need more Kaku/Kisa Yaoi! We really, really ,really do!

Sadly there is so very, very, very, very little that I had to create my very own. So here it is! My second art of writing pervertedness for all of you. I'm a Fan Fic virgin no more! lol Does that mean I'm a FanFic whore? Who knows?

Read and enjoy! And **REVIEW DAMMIT!!! **I don't mean to be or sound review greedy but **I am**! So enjoy the story:)

**No Strings or Teeth Attached**

This was the second day on their mission together. Kisame and Kakuzu rarely had the chance to work together. They have worked together once or twice before, but it was on long missions that also included their regular partners. This time was different and it was just the two of them. It was a long boring task for the both of them. Kisame was the talkative one of the two, but never seemed to be able to engage Kakuzu in a total conversation. Kakuzu was a quiet person. He always seemed to be talkative around Hidan. But then again it was usually just to fight or tell him to shut up. Last night while they set up camp and ate supper, they did have a bit of a conversation. But it didn't last long before Kakuzu wanted to get some sleep.

They had stopped for today and decided to sleep at an Inn. It was located just outside of a small village. The only thing wrong with it was the fact that it was for Honeymooners. So it did look a bit odd for the two of them to go sign in. First of all both men did have slight oddities despite being human. Second both men were very large in size, well over the regular tall of 6'2 and had well built muscular bodies that the Greek gods would envy! Third well it was two massive men checking into a Honeymoon Hotel! The front desk girl did give them an odd look, but Kisame threatened to wipe it off her face with his Samehada if she said anything. She just nodded and gave them the room key. Just as they were about to leave the front desk she came running up to them and handed them a bottle of Konoha Krystal Champagne. Kakuzu took the bottle and looked at her glaring in wonder. But she explained that it was complementary and came with the room. So Kakuzu just kept walking to the room with Kisame following behind him.

"WTF is this!?!" Kakuzu looked around the room.

"What are you talking ab...out" Kisame was now staring at the room in disbelief.

The room was defiantly a Honeymoon room. There was a heart shaped bed, mirror on the ceiling, open bathroom, there were no doors on anything, it just looked like part of the room and there were chains on the walls where you can shackle someone up. Kisame just stared at the room and then at Kakuzu.

"Well this is odd."Kisame gave him a slight a half cocked smile. He pushed passed Kakuzu and sat down on the bed leaning back.

"Well so who gets the bed and who gets the floor?" Kakuzu closed the door behind him and sat on the only chair in the room. It was an odd chair that looked more like a throne and on top of that it had manacles on the arm rests.

"Nice chair. So did we end up getting the dominatrix room or is this standard?"Kisame smiled at his own humor.

"Hup, We should of just spent the night outside, it would have been cheaper." Kakuzu closed his eyes and rubbed his brow with one hand.

Kisame stood up and decided to get more comfortable. He threw his cloak on the floor and proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. Kakuzu decided to follow Kisame's lead and did the same thing. He started with his face mask and hood. He placed the hooded item on the small table next to him when he noticed a basket and one eye shot up. Inside the basket was several items used for sex such as condoms, lube and massage oils. He decided to just make a pile like Kisame instead. Both men had stripped down to just their pants. Hey they were walking all day and just wanted hang. Kisame turned on the TV and to his amusement he only found porn on the four channels that they had. Being the little blue perv he was just kept on watching while he ate his supper. Kakuzu finished his supper and started on the champagne. He poured a glass and decided to put the rest in the little fridge, to his surprise he found another unopened bottle in the fridge. Yay free drank for Kakuzu!(T-pain will be happy!)

"Well I'm going to throw all my clothes in the wash and grab a shower, you want me to do yours too?" Kisame offered.

"Huh?"

"Give me your clothes so you I can throw them in with mine, you know save us some time and money."Kisame stripped down and put on a towel from the bathroom. He threw one to Kakuzu.

"Fine. Just don't spend more money that you have to!" Kakuzu gripped.

"Yah.yah Maybe Hidan really doesn't over exaggerate." Kisame joked.

"What was that?" Kakuzu threw his clothes at Kisame's face.

"I think you heard me by the way you reacted."

Kisame just picked up the clothes and went to the front desk to have them cleaned and ready for tomorrow. The girl at the front desk couldn't even answer Kisame, she just nodded as she stared at the big blue hottie in front of her clad only in a towel, that I wish I was. He was clueless to why she has acted so strange, she should be used to seeing people in towels, so he just went back to the room. Kakuzu was watching the TV, but he was watching a group go at it hard core.

"So you found something you like?" Kisame just walked over to the shower and turned it on.

"Yah so how much did it cost?" Kakuzu looked over to Kisame who was now naked just getting in.

"Nothing she just nodded and took the clothes"

"Good, must included in the room." Kakuzu was still looking at Kisame who was washing himself.

"Yah probably. So you want to jump in after me or you going to wait until morning?"

"After you." Kisame just nodded at Kakuzu.

He didn't think anything of it when Kakuzu watched him as he showered. He just took it as Kakuzu actually wanting a conversation with him for once. Besides just like girls, guys feel comfortable being naked around other guys right?

"So what time do you want to head out tomorrow?" Kisame asked as he lathered up the lower half of his body.

"Nine ish. We need to get there by 8 pm but we'll have plenty of time to do so."

Kakuzu just looked at Kisame as the water ran down his rock hard form and how he ran his hands over his body washing off the suds that he put there. He looked at all the battle scars his body carried and they way the muscles in his muscles reacted when ever he made the slightest movement. He looked at Kisame's package and smirked. Well he had to give it to the fishman he was impressed, yes the fishman was blessed by nature. Kisame was almost done now he was just washing his beautiful blue hair.

Kakuzu walked over to the shower and took off his towel. Kisame walked out and Kakuzu walked in. Kisame stood on the tile floor drying himself off. Kakuzu kept an eye on him as he did so. Watched him as he bent over to dry his legs giving Kakuzu a clear view of his back end.

Kisame stood up and wrapped the towel around him.

"You mid as well just hang up your towel, your going to get the bed all wet Kisame."

Kisame turned "Yah your right. You don't mind?"

"No, as long as you don't mind me." Kakuzu nodded to the other man.

Kisame just hung up the towel and went commando. He went over to the fridge and poured himself a large glass of champagne, and sat on the bed and downed the drink. It felt so warm as it slid down his throat, it was a long day so he decided to get another cup. He looked over at Kakuzu in the shower and grabbed the whole bottle of champagne and went to the bed. He looked at the way the water fell off of his skin. He was the tallest in the Akatsuki group. But only beat Kisame by two inches. He looked at the way the stitches, the man carried and how they trailed around his body every which way. He looked at his face, it looked like Kakuzu's jaw was only being held on by the thick thread. Kisame's eyes followed one of the long stitched marks to his waist. Kisame's eyes stayed there for a bit too long.

"Is there something you wanted Kisame?" Kakuzu asked non chalantly.

"Uh, no just wondering if you were done yet."Kisame lied.

"Two more minutes."

Kisame just nodded at his response and downed the rest of the champagne from the bottle he was holding. Well he hand to hand it to Kakuzu he had cock bragging rights, he was hung like a damn donkey! Kisame was impressed. He was feeling the effects of the bottle of champagne he had just drank. He stood up and felt his head spin a bit. So he sat back down on the bed thinking, maybe downing the drink wasn't such a great idea. Kakuzu was out of the shower and naked sitting on the chair holding the other bottle of champagne. He downed the first half when Kisame stopped him.

"You know what that isn't such a good idea believe me!" Kisame stated really started to feel the effects of the alcohol. He didn't drink that often.

"I one the other hand have more control over my alcohol than a light weight such as yourself."Kakuzu joked. Yes joked.

"Well your also a hell of alot older than me too!" Kisame smiled back at him.

Kakuzu downed the rest of the bottle and wiped his mouth on his arm. He threw the empty bottle at the wall lightly so that it bounced off and went into the garbage can. Kisame tried to do the same and missed. They both chuckled at that. Kisame leaned back on the bed and scratched the side of his sac, Kakuzu looked at him as he did. Kisame noticed but didn't care, he laid back and looked at himself in the mirror that was over the bed.

"I like this view. I'll have to come back here sometime. This mirror makes things look alot bigger, hell even I'm impressed" Kisame chuckled.

"Well I was impressed before you laid down."

"Yah right, Your fucking hung like a damn donkey. I'm surprised your balls don't make clacking noises when you walk!"

"Your hung like a bull, it is impressive." Kakuzu stood up and walked over to Kisame.

Kisame saw him approach in the overhead mirror, but didn't even bother to look over to Kakuzu. He saw the other man lower himself to his knees. Then felt and saw Kakuzu's warm hand slide up his left leg to his cock. Kakuzu took Kisame's thick shaft in one hand and started to stroke lightly. Kisame groaned and closed his eyes, feeling the ecstasy in his new partners touch. His alcohol induced hard on came on really fast. He looked at himself in the mirror as Kakuzu took his swollen member into his mouth, which caused him to groan loudly. The feeling of his mouth and strong suction as well as Kakuzu's wet hair tickling his legs, was bring more arousal to him. He moaned and let the feeling take over him. Kakuzu's threaded tongue slid up and down while his mouth sucked up the saliva that was lubricating the massive manhood, while his other hand gently squeezed and massaged his balls. This caused Kisame to start rocking his hips bring in a new pace for Kakuzu to follow. Kisame sat up a bit and leaned on one arm while the other hand went to the back of Kakuzu's head, he tangled his fingers in his hair as he broke out into a light sweat. Groans were escaping Kisame's lips faster and faster as Kakuzu moved his threads faster and added more forceful suction on the throbbing cock. Kisame bucked his hips wanting for him to take more of his member to go deeper. Which would of been hard for the stitched man because he was so large, but he did receive more thread around the base of his cock that held him tightly and squeezed hard adding a new sensation to the mix of what was already going on. Kisame was reaching the end and swore loudly, he rocked his hips faster and let the feeling carry him away. Kakuzu didn't stop what he was doing and kept going hard until the very end. Kisame swore once more as he ejaculated into Kakuzu's mouth and he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. Kakuzu released his grip on the member and licked off every last drop of cum. Making Kisame's body jolt every time the tip of his head was touched. Finally he let Kisame's semi hard manhood go and stood up. Kakuzu's member was at full attention and almost sticking straight out, he stroked it a couple of times while Kisame watched sleepily.

"You not tired yet are you?" Kakuzu chuckled.

"I'm not if your not." Kisame replied as he sat up.

A smirk appeared on face."let's try those chains out shall we?"

Kisame smiled and go up and followed his partner to the wall. Kakuzu placed Kisame face to the wall and shackled one hand, he pulled on Kisame's arm to make sure the binds were strong.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Kisame smiled back to him as his other arm was shackled.

"I know" Was the only reply he received.

Kakuzu breathed heavily on Kisame's neck before he made kisses and licks across his massive shoulders. Kakuzu's hands roamed over the sharks skin and they rested on his ass, he gave them a good squeeze before kicking Kisame's legs apart. He continued to squeeze and rub his ass. There was a slight pause as Kakuzu applied lube to his hand, then Kisame felt a cold wet hand went between his ass cheeks causing him to squirm a bit. The hand slid in and out from Kisame's crack causing the shark to moan once more. His hips started to move until he felt a couple of fingers enter him and he gasp.

"Rarely taken I see. Well we'll just have to work on that."

Kakuzu let his fingers stroke in and out a couple of times before inserting a third one. Kisame bucked as he felt his anus stretch to accommodate the extra finger that was added and placed his hands on the wall for support. The new feeling was making him hard once more. He pushed back on to the fingers that were fucking him. This was all new to him, usually he was the seme, not the uke. The fingers pulled out and he felt Kakuzu's hand on his shoulder pushing him slightly forward so that his tight blue ass was pushed out. He felt his cheeks being spread and a blunt object being pushed into him. Kisame cried out in pain as Kakuzu forced half of himself into Kisame. Kakuzu pulled out and pushed back in going a little bit deeper before pulling out and adding more lube. He pushed himself in feeling Kisame's hole stretch and tear. Kisame cried out and pushed his hips forward, as if trying to get away. So Kakuzu put both hands on Kisame's hips and rammed himself in deep pulling himself out and doing it again. Starting a slow but hard rhythm. Each time he entered he could feel his partner stretch. But soon Kisame's cries died down to low groans and started to push back onto Kakuzu.

The rhythm was now set and both men were now comfortable and highly aroused. Kakuzu released some of his threads and brought them to the front of Kisame and wrapped around his thick swollen member squeezing him lightly. Kisame threw his head back and moaned while Kakuzu gently nipped and licked at his neck and shoulders. Both men were breathing hard, Kakuzu continued to ram his huge cock into his partner without mercy. Even when Kisame tried to break free as he pulled on the shackle chains, he could do nothing but feel the assault on his body and feel the pure ecstasy he was given. Kakuzu near release started to pound faster and harder, both hands dug into Kisame's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he continued rammed Kisame into the wall. With that Kakuzu put more pressure on the threads around Kisame's cock that was being bounced against the wall at a hard and fast pace. Kisame pushed back and took the hard beating near his own release and swore under his breath. Kakuzu was on the verge and took this as a sign that they both were ready and in an animalistic way let his body take over and hardened the assault as they both were on the edge of the release. Kisame cried out as he released himself on the wall throwing his head back. Kakuzu released himself inside in fast jerking movements that caused his partner to jerk his hips back in bliss.

They both stayed like this for a couple of minutes to catch their breath. Kakuzu undid the shackles and let Kisame rest against his well muscled chest, as he released his threads from his semi limp cock. He kissed the back of his neck as he pulled himself out from Kisame, causing Kisame to groan in pain. There was some blood on them but nothing major of life threatening. Good thing Kakuzu was as big and strong as he was he had to help Kisame to the bed. He laid Kisame down and pulled the covers up over him. Kisame smirked and just rolled to his side and fell asleep almost immediately. Kakuzu went to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. He stayed awake a bit longer then Kisame and thought about what just happened. But thinking about sex was really overrated anyways so he fell asleep.

The next morning their clothes arrived and they both showered and got ready for the day. They left the hotel barley saying a word to each other just like nothing had happened at all. They were on the mission once more. But Kakuzu knew they were going to have to stop at the same Inn on the way home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Whoa that sure took a hell of a lot out of me!! Seriously! This is my second shot at a pervy story. My Fave guys are in it of course. You know we really do need alot more Kaku/Kisa Yaoi you know! Okay maybe not we, but I do! So this was for all you FanGirls and YaoiBoys once more who love Kakuzu and Kisame!!!!!!

**This took alot out of me so for the love of everything holy REVIEW!!!!! Remember I want you too!!!!! lol lol **


End file.
